Mammoth Tank
Introduction The Mammoth Tank is Ironside's double-barrelled super heavy tank, the spearhead of USA armor and is the best the country has to offer. Overview The Mammoth is essentially the American counterpart to the Chinese Overlord. While it may lack the customizability of the Overlord Tank, it's no less powerful and can be made even more durable thanks to composite armor add-ons. The Mammoth's twin 120mm cannons packs decent punch and is deadly to both vehicles and structures. Its heavy armor allows it to endure large amounts of punishment. This makes the Mammoth Tank ideal at breaching enemy defensive lines and defending key positions. Like most other USA combat vehicles, the Mammoth Tank can equip itself with drones to increase its combat effectiveness. An interesting quirk of the Mammoth Tank is that somehow it does not take damage when passing through the laser barrier in General Ironside's challenge, thus if the player managed to build a sufficiently large army of Mammoth Tanks, then there's no need for him/her to capture the laser control center and shut down the laser fences. However, the Mammoth shares many weakness with the Chinese Overlord, both tanks are unwieldy and the slow traverse of their turrets means that large groups of smaller and more mobile anti-tank units can quickly overwhelm them. At stock, the Mammoth is ineffective against infantries, therefore AT infantries such as Missile Defender/Cyborgs, Tank Hunters and RPG Troopers serve as good counter against them. Suicide units like Terrorist bikers and Bomb Trucks can also be effective against Mammoths, as the tanks are unable to outrun them or gun them down quickly enough if they appear in large numbers. Prince Kassad can also deploy Hijackers to claim Mammoth Tanks for his own army. Jarmen Kell's vehicle crew sniping skill can also be employed with great effect against these slow and sluggish tanks. General Tao can also stop Mammoths dead in their tracks with Nuke Cannons outfitted with Neutron Warheads. Against air power, the Mammoth won't fair much better. Strike fighters are effective but the Mammoth's slow speed gives even bombers like the F-16XL or the Aurora an easier time to hit them. While they are not entirely defenseless against aircrafts, as Mammoths can equip themselves with Stinger Drones, that's usually only effective against the occasional helicopters and won't do much damage unless fielded en mass. Overall, despite their impressive firepower and heavy armor, one should never send only Mammoth Tanks out in an assault, it's strongly advised to accompany them with anti-infantry units like the Microwave Tank or AA units like the Avenger to increase their survivability. Upgrades Composite Armor: * Increase the durability of the Mammoth Tank. Available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. Advanced Training: * The Mammoth Tank will gain veterancy twice as fast. Available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. Drones Rank 1: * Battlefield Mechanic: Repairs the Mammoth Tank on the field. * Scout Drone: Detects stealth units, does not detects mines and traps. Rank 3: * Jet Sniper Drone: Anti-infantry drone, armed with dual sniper rifles. * Stinger Drone: Anti-air drone, armed with two stinger missile launchers. * Hellfire Drone: Anti-armor drone, armed with two hellfire missile launchers. Assessment Pros: * Powerful weapons, effective against vehicles and structures. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * Can crush smaller vehicles. * Excellent durability, can be further increased with Composite Armor upgrade. * Can be upgraded with drones to increase combat effectiveness. Cons: * Expensive. * Slow and sluggish, vulnerable to bombers and artillery. * Mid-late game unit, requires Rank 3 & Strategy Center. * Ineffective against infantry, especially against anti-armor infantries, without the Jet Sniper Drone. * Helpless against aircraft without the Stinger Drone upgrade. Trivia * The Mammoth Tank is directly based upon the GDI's heavy tank of the same name from the Tiberium ''Command & Conquer ''games. * The Mammoth Tank's voice lines are shared with the B-4 Chimera bomber. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Heavy Tanks